Spawn Ga Kill!
by shiniobigod91
Summary: (Alternate Universe, OOCS, Marvelverse, & DCverse)Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu were out hunting until they discovered something that will change everything...
1. Chapter 1

_I've been thinking about this crossover lately & I've decided to do it. I thank Danman22ful for giving me support for doing this & I thank Plasnix112 & Streggae for giving me inspiration from their stories The Green Eyed Killer by Plasnix & Tatsumi: The Shadow Assassin by Streggae. To me they're awesome stories, you should check them out. I'm doing this as a celebration for Spawn's return next month & for Akame ga Kill for being one of the greatest anime shows that I've ever seen. I'm getting around to reading the manga. Anyway, here's the first part. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

 ** _I'm the Hand of God._**

 ** _I'm the Dark Messiah._**

 ** _I'm the Vengeful One._**

 _The Vengeful One by Disturbed._

* * *

It was a day like any other day for them. Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu were hunting danger beasts in the snowy forest for food to help their village. But, they were not too far from their home. They've managed to kill a good amount of danger beasts they had in the back of a large wagon. They've just finished putting the last danger beast in the back of the wagon.

Tatsumi: "Well, I think this should be good enough."

Sayo: "Yeah, it's more than enough to keep us fed for some time."

Ieyasu: "We're all gonna eat like royalty tonight."

Tatsumi: "Heh."

Then Tatsumi stretched his arms up, as he was looking up at the sky, he sees something falling.

Tatsumi: "Hey, what's that?"

Sayo: "Hm?"

Ieyasu: "What is it?"

Tatsumi: "Right there."

He pointed at the falling object & they see it. It was falling straight ahead of them & it disappeared over the trees.

Tatsumi: "Let's go see where it landed."

Ieyasu: "Yeah, I wonder what is that thing."

Sayo: "Don't you two think that we should get back home?"

Tatsumi: "Aren't you a little curious about what that was?"

Sayo: "Well, yeah but you don't know if it's safe or not."

Tatsumi: "We've just hunted a bunch of danger beasts, I'm sure it will be nothing we can't handle."

Ieyasu: "Yeah, we're strong."

Sayo: "Alright, but if we get hurt, I'm blaming you two."

They all got onto the wagon & drove towards the unknown fallen object. They've come towards an open field that was covered in snow & they sort of see it. They've decided to leave the wagon behind & continue on foot. They walked towards the distant object & every time they got closer, it became clearer. They've finally got a close look at the fallen object & it surprised them. It wasn't an object, it was an...unconscious man? What made this man strange is that he was wearing what appeared to be a skin tight black suit with a mask that matched with a white "M" shaped stripe on his chest & large white designs around the eyes of the mask. Along with a big red tattered cape with two skull emblems on his chest & one skull emblem on his waist & they were connected with chains. The cape was spread out on the ground looking like he had a giant wing span. Also, he wore spike gauntlets around his hands, forearms, & around his calves.

Tatsumi: "Is that a person?"

Ieyasu: "What is it?"

Sayo: "I'm going to check on him."

She went over to the unconscious man & placed her left hand on his chest & her right hand behind his head to lift it up a little.

Sayo: "Sir, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

?: "Uhh."

Sayo: "Tatsumi, Ieyasu, get the wagon over here so we can take him back to the village."

Tatsumi: "Yeah."

Ieyasu: "Wait, you want to bring that...thing to our village?"

Sayo: "Him. Not a "thing" & we can't just leave him here to die in the cold."

Ieyasu: "But, we don't know where he came from or what he is."

Tatsumi: "We all know that, but we can't leave him. Come on."

Ieyasu: "...Alright."

The two ran towards the wagon while Sayo was trying to help the unconscious stranger. The two came back with the wagon as fast as they could.

Sayo: "Help me get him into the back."

Tatsumi & Ieyasu: "Okay."

They began to try to get the unconscious stranger in the back of the wagon.

Tatsumi: "He's kind of...heavy."

Ieyasu: "Kind...of?"

Sayo: "Shut up &...keep going."

They've finally got the unconscious stranger in the back of the wagon. Sayo decided to stay in the back with him while Tatsumi & Ieyasu stayed in the front. During the entire trip back home, Sayo had the unconscious stranger's head on her lap.

Tatsumi: "We're doing the right thing."

Ieyasu: "I hope we are."


	2. Chapter 2

They've made it back home. They were greeted by everyone, including the mayor.

The Mayor: "Welcome back, Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu. I see that you have hunted a nice amount of danger beasts today. We are all grateful for you three for providing meat for our home."

Tatsumi: "Thanks, but we also found someone that may need some medical attention."

The Mayor: "Where?"

Ieyasu: "In the back with Sayo."

The mayor & some of the villagers went to the back of the wagon.

Sayo: "We will tell you everything, but he needs help now."

The Mayor: "Alright."

The mayor told four strong men to carry the unconscious stranger to the doctor's house. Then the villagers started to whisper various things.

" _Is that a man_?"

" _Is that a danger beast_?"

" _Could it be both_?"

" _Is he/it dangerous_?"

" _That is the strangest person/thing that I've ever seen_."

" _Those are strange clothes_."

" _I hope he/it doesn't cause trouble for our village_."

" _I wonder if he/it will help our village_."

The Mayor: "Now, everyone remain calm. I'm sure we'll know who he is when he recovers."

 _Meanwhile, at the doctor's house._

A beautiful blonde, blue eyed woman was outside with a basket of plants in her hand while she was about to go inside the house.

"Shizuka, we have a patient for you."

Shizuka: "Oh, bring him inside & put him in the room."

She opened the door for them & they all went inside. They put him on a bed for her.

"Well, he's in your hands now Doc."

Shizuka: "Leave him to me, he'll be fine in no time!"

"Ecstatic as always..."

Then, the four men left to help with the dead danger beasts.

Shizuka: "Now, lets see..."

 _Time has passed & it was dusk._

There was a knock on Shizuka's door & she opened it to see Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu.

Shizuka: "Good evening, you three. You can come inside."

They went inside her home & they went into the living room & sat on a couch across from her who was in a chair.

Shizuka: "Are you three feeling well?"

Tatsumi: "We're fine, thanks for asking. But, that's not why we're here."

Shizuka: "Is this about my patient?"

Ieyasu: "Yeah, it's about him."

Sayo: "Is he going to be alright?"

Shizuka: "He's fine. There was no injury I could find on him."

Sayo: "Thank, goodness."

Shizuka: "How did you three find him?"

Tatsumi: "We saw him fall from the sky & he landed in a open field."

Shizuka: "Wow, that's unbelievable."

Ieyasu: "That's the thing, it is unbelievable. There was now way he could've survived that, but he did anyway."

Shizuka: "Well to me, he either lost consciousness on the way down or when he hit the ground. I believe he's in a coma."

Sayo: "Do you know when he will wake up?"

Shizuka: "It's up to him, so it's a gamble."

Sayo: "Oh..."

Shizuka: "But don't worry though, I'm taking very good care of him."

Sayo: "That's good."

Tatsumi: "Did anything happen?"

Shizuka: "He just laid there breathing quietly, but something did happen."

Ieyasu: "Like what?"

Shizuka: "I tried to take off his mask, but it didn't want to come off. So I tried to carefully cut it off with scissors, but they couldn't cut through. Whatever material that is, it's pretty strong."

Ieyasu: "Either it's high quality clothing or it's some kind of armor."

Shizuka: "It's probably one of those two."

Tatsumi: "Hmm...Well sorry for bothering you at this time. We wanted to know how he was doing & now we know that he is in good hands. We'll be going now."

Shizuka: "It's no problem. I'll get the door for you three."

She went to the door & opened it for them. They exited the house.

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Good night, Doctor Shizuka."

Shizuka: "Good night, you heroes."

She closed the door & they started to go to their homes.

Ieyasu: "She called us heroes."

Sayo: "Well, we did save that man's life."

Ieyasu: "The three of us as heroes. I like the sound of that."

Tatsumi: "Heh, me too."

 _Dusk has passed & dawn has arrived_.

Shizuka went to check on her patient & she found him sitting on the bed.

Shizuka: "You're awake...I mean good morning. Are you feeling well?"

?: "I'm...fine."

Shizuka: "Ok, how many fingers am I holding up?"

?: "Seven."

Shizuka: "Good. Can you stand?"

?: "Yes."

He stood up.

Shizuka: "Good. Can you tell me your name?"

?: "My name...I...can't remember."

Shizuka: "Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I'm Doctor Shizuka. I was watching over you while you were unconscious."

?: "Thank you, Doctor Shizuka."

Shizuka: "You're welcome. Now, don't leave the house. I'll be right back."

?: "Alright."

She left her home to tell the mayor that her patient has awakened. Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu also got the news. She came back with the mayor & the three who rescued him. The mayor got to speak with him first. He went into the room.

The Mayor: "Hello, I'm the mayor of this village."

?: "Hello, sir."

The Mayor: "(He has nice manners)Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu found you unconscious in an open field & they've brought you here.

?: "Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu?"

The Mayor: "The kids in the living room."

?: "Oh, ok."

The Mayor: "Shizuka told me that you don't remember your name. Am I correct?"

?: "Yes, sir."

The Mayor: "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you're more than welcome to stay. But, please don't cause any trouble in this peaceful village & you have to do some work here. Is that alright with you?"

?: "Yes, sir. I won't bring any trouble here & I will do whatever job there is. Thank you, for letting me stay here."

The Mayor: "You're welcome, kind stranger. Now, the kids in the living room wish to see you."

?: "OK."

They went into the living room & he was greeted by Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu.

Tatsumi: "Hello, my name is Tatsumi."

Sayo: "I'm Sayo."

Ieyasu: "Name's Ieyasu."

?: "Hello Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu. Is it true that you three saved me?"

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Yes."

?: "Well, thanks."

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "You're welcome."

?: "Your mayor offered me to stay here in your village in exchange for work & I accepted."

Tatsumi: "Awesome!"

Sayo: "Well, since you're going to be living here in our beautiful village, lets give you a tour of it."

?: "Alright, lead the way."

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu gave him a tour of their village. When he asked what kind of work there was for him, they responded with hunting danger beasts. The village needed more hunters because the one that taught them how to fight & hunt died some time ago. He accepted the job as a danger beast hunter & they were glad. When he asked what are danger beasts, they showed him & he was kind of surprised. On his first day of hunting, he surprised them with his skills. They were impressed with his strength, speed, stamina, & stealth. That day, he had killed a lot of danger beasts like it was a small chore. The village may be poor, but they were not going to go hungry anytime soon. The other villagers were skeptical of him at first but over time, they started to like him. He practically became a part of the village despite not being born there. Days of peace turned into months. Until one night, a group of twenty armed men came to their village with evil intentions. One of them came forward & started talking.

Group leader: "Alright you country rats, which one of you is the leader?"

The Mayor: "I am."

Group leader: "Next question, where is all of your food & gold & don't give me the wrong answer because..."

He shot one villager in the gut, shocking the other villagers.

Group leader: "That's what's going to happen. Now, I'm going to ask another question. I'll even help you out in case you don't play guessing games. Okay, it goes like this. Who is..."

He turned around to come face to face with a pair of big glowing green eyes finishing that question for him.

?: "About to fuck you up?"

This surprised the leader & the grunts. The leader was about to shoot at whatever this thing was, but a chain came from it & wrapped around the pistol & the leaders hand tightly. Then the grunts started to shoot at the unknown attacker. The villagers ran for cover. Then he ran with the leader still attached to him, pulling him in front of the gunfire fatally injuring the leader. They've stopped firing. Then the leader disappeared in the shadows & then he was thrown from the shadows onto the ground. He was dead. Then the unknown attacker was falling from above them while shooting at them with the dead leader's pistol. He killed nine of them before he landed in the middle of the remaining ten. Then he quickly grabbed one of their rifles & rammed the barrel so hard through one of the men's head, it went straight through his right eye exiting the back of the head. Then, he quickly turned around with the man's body still attached to the rifle & killed the remaining nine. Then he dropped the rifle & went towards the villager who was shot. He placed his hand over the wound & it glowed green. Then he removed his hand & the wound was healed.

"Thank you."

?: "You're welcome."

The villagers came out of hiding. The mayor approached him.

The Mayor: "Thank you, so much."

?: "I remember my name now. It's Al."

The Mayor: "Everybody, his name is Al."

That night, they celebrated Al's heroic deeds.


	3. Chapter 3

1 _month later_.

Al was treated like a hero in that village ever since that night. Everyone loved him, especially Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu. Those three have grown more closer to him than ever before. Al wasn't their father, but they see him as a second father & they are like two sons & a daughter to Al. They have never mentioned that to each other, but their actions spoke louder than words. But every night, they noticed Al was on top of the same building looking off into the distance with an uncomfortable look on his face. One night, they decided to go on top of the building & ask him what was on his mind.

Al: "Hm? Good evening Tatsumi, Sayo, Ieyasu."

Tatsumi: "Hello, Al."

Sayo: "Hi."

Ieyasu: "Hiya."

Al: "Is there something wrong?"

Tatsumi: "Well, there is."

Al: "What is it?"

Sayo: "Are you alright? You seem to be troubled."

Ieyasu: "Yeah, we're worried about you."

Al: "Don't worry you three, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

Tatsumi: "Alright Al, have a good night."

Sayo: "We'll see you in the morning."

Ieyasu: "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Al: "Good night Tatsumi, Sayo, Ieyasu."

They left Al to his thoughts. The truth was that Al was not fine. The direction where he was focused on that made him so uncomfortable was where the Imperial Capital was in the distance. Despite how far the Imperial Capital was, he felt a **dark** presence from that place. That night he decided that he had enough of this.

* * *

 _The following morning_.

The Mayor, Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu were talking to Spawn near the exit of the village.

The Mayor: "This is just so sudden, Al."

Tatsumi: "Why are you leaving?"

Sayo: "I don't understand why."

Ieyasu: "Did we do something wrong?"

Al: "No one did anything wrong. I'm sorry, I'm not leaving because I want to, I'm leaving because I need to. I have some business to take care of."

Sayo: "But-"

Al placed his hand on top of her head.

Al: "There, there Sayo. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I will be back..."

Then Sayo embraced him in a hug along with Tatsumi & Ieyasu. This surprised Al, but he hugged them back anyway.

Al: "...I promise."

The Mayor smiled at the scene that played out in front of him. The three ended the hug. The Mayor opened his hand for a hand shake & Al accepted.

The Mayor: "Good luck on your journey, Al."

Al: "Thank you, sir."

They ended the hand shake.

Al: "Goodbye everyone, I will see you again."

Tatsumi: "Goodbye, Al. We wish you luck."

Sayo: "We'll be waiting for your return, farewell."

Ieyasu: "Take care, Al."

Al's journey to the Imperial Capital has begun.

* * *

 _A couple of days later, somewhere on a dirt road_.

Merchant 1: "IT'S AN EARTH DRAGON!"

The Danger Beast was charging at the wagon.

Merchant 1 & 2: "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Then all of a sudden a strange man appeared & raised his right hand & a big green beam of light shot out from it. It completely destroyed the Danger Beast's head & it fell down backwards creating dust.

Al: "Class One Danger Beast, Earth Dragon. Weak."

The merchants were surprised by the strange man's entrance & the instant & immediate death of the Danger Beast. The merchants left their wagon to thank the strange man.

Merchant 1: "That was incredible, sir!"

Merchant 2: "You took down a Class One Danger Beast in a second & you did it all by yourself!"

Al: "Thank you & you're welcome, but it wasn't even a challenge."

Merchant 1 & 2: "Uuh..."

Al: "My name is Al & I'm on my way to the Imperial Capital to take care of some business here & there."

What Al said caught their attention.

Merchant 1: "So you're going to the Imperial Capital to seek your fortune?"

Al: "Something like that."

The merchants looked at each other.

Merchant 1: "Look sir, the Imperial Capital isn't some perfect dreamland. Sure it's the big city, but it's been overrun with monsters even more vicious than this Earth Dragon here."

Al: "Are you talking about Danger Beasts or are you talking about something much more dangerous?"

Merchant 1: "Yes."

Al: "Enlighten me."

Merchant 1: "Not these monsters. They're humans, but with the hearts of monsters. Damn place is crawling with them."

Al: "Hmm...heh...how amusing."

Merchant 1 & 2: "Huh?"

Al: "Let me get this straight, you're telling me that I should be more afraid of the people that live there more than the Danger Beasts."

Merchant 1 & 2: "Well...Yes?"

Al got close to them, making them a little nervous.

Al: " **Wrong**. I thank you two for the warning, but I pretty much get the whole " _evil people_ " deal. I should be afraid of them? No, when I get there... **they are going to be afraid of me**."

Merchant 1 & 2: "(Gulp)."

They thought that Earth Dragon from earlier was scary, but this man known as Al took the cake.

Al: "Well, I hope you gentlemen have a nice day. Like I said before, I have some business to do in the Imperial Capital. I'm going to teach these " _people_ " an important lesson that they won't soon forget."

* * *

" _All people must one day turn to ash, so too must nations fall to ruin. Despite the one thousand years of the Imperial Capital's wealth & prosperity, it has become mired in corruption, sin incarnate, & Hell on Earth. The pompous & the vile from all the land, run rampant throughout the city as if everything was theirs. These demons are beyond salvation & are therefore silenced in the darkness by an elite group of assassins. But those assassins are not the only things that are within the darkness..._"

* * *

 _ **The indulgence of our lives h**_ _ **as cast a shadow on the world.**_

 _ **Our devotion to our appetite b**_ _ **etrayed us all.**_

 _ **An apocalyptic plight.**_

 _ **More destruction will unfold.**_

 _ **Mother Earth will show her darker side & **__**take her toll.**_

Another Way To Die by Disturbed.

* * *

Al has disguised himself by turning his cape into a red monk robe. It was perfect for him because it covers his entire body. Then he entered the city. To the human eye, it may appear like everything is normal. But Al saw underneath it all & it was the exact opposite.

Al: "(Feels like New York City...I'm going to find a place to stay during the daylight hours.)"

He eventually found a hotel to stay during the day.

Female Desk Clerk: "Welcome!"

Al: "Hello, how much does a room cost?"

Female Desk Clerk: "100 gold coins."

He paid her the 100 gold coins which he conjured without suspicion due to the fact that he had long sleeves.

Female Desk Clerk: "Thank you, I'll guide you to your room."

Al: "Lead the way."

Al followed her to his room & she opened the door. She entered the room first to show it to him.

Female Desk Clerk: "Is this okay for you, sir?"

Al: "It's fine, but there is something I need to ask."

Female Desk Clerk: "Ask away."

Al: "I'm new to the Imperial Capital, so can you give me some information about this place."

Female Desk Clerk: "Sure, but let me close the door first."

She closed the door & she went to the window.

Female Desk Clerk: "You see the castle over there?"

Al went to the window to see the castle where she was pointing at.

Al: "Yes, I've noticed it when I arrived."

Female Desk Clerk: "That is the center of the empire. It's where everything happens."

Al: "So that is where the emperor controls everything."

Female Desk Clerk: "Well, there's a problem. The emperor is a child & the one that controls him from the shadows is the Prime Minister Honest & he is the one that's destroying this country. All who oppose him are executed."

Al: "I see, so that explains the heavy taxes."

Female Desk Clerk: "That's just the way it is."

Al: "Hmm..."

Female Desk Clerk: "Also, did you see the wanted posters?"

Al: "Yes, I've noticed them. They call themselves Night Raid."

Female Desk Clerk: "They're a group of assassins who are disturbing the whole Capital. As the name implies, they tend to attack at night. High-ranking officials & the upper class make up most of their targets."

Al: "It sounds like they are the ones who are doing this place a favor."

Female Desk Clerk: "I'm with you on that one. But if you go out at night, just be very careful."

Al: "I'm more than capable of protecting myself. Well, here is something for the information."

He gave her a bag that contained 500 gold coins.

Female Desk Clerk: "Thank you so much, sir! I hope you enjoy your stay!"

Al: "You're welcome & I will."

She left his room so he can have his privacy. He sat down on the floor Indian style & closed his eyes, waiting for the sun to go down. When it finally did, he left the hotel through the window. That night, he was on the hunt for whoever was going to do something that was going to piss him off & it was his lucky night. He found some big guy in armor named Ogre taking a man away. There was a woman there as well. Al sensed that the man was innocent, but unfortunately he was chosen as a scapegoat.

Man: "But, I didn't do anything!"

Woman: "Please Captain Ogre, let my fiance go!"

Ogre: "Shut up, wench! Or I will execute you as well!"

Al had seen enough & he appeared in front Ogre & he punched him in the center of his armor so hard that it cracked & he was sent flying straight into a wall. The couple were surprised by this heroic stranger.

Man: "Thank you, sir. I will never forget this."

Woman: "Thank you so much. Bless you."

Al: "You're welcome, now go...because it's going to get ugly."

The couple left the area quickly. Ogre started to recover.

Ogre: "(That was quick. He acted without fear. Been awhile since somebody defied me.)"

He stood up & drew his sword. He sees the stranger that attacked him & charges at him.

Ogre: "Did you really think you could slay the mighty Ogre!?"

He started to attack the stranger, but he couldn't land a single hit.

Ogre: "(He's so fast!)"

He stopped the attacks.

Ogre: "Okay, lemme guess. You're one of those Night Raid punks that goes around killing all the people in power, right?"

Al: "No, I'm not a part of Night Raid."

Ogre: "Well, it doesn't matter if you are or not. The weak can squeal all they want, but the strong will always rule in this Empire! **Who you deem worthy means nothing! I judge the fate of the people!** "

He raised his sword up & he swung down at the stranger, but the stranger caught it with one hand.

Ogre: "First thing I'm going to do is chase those two down. I'll find everyone they know, bring 'em up on charges & take my time torturing them to death while they watch! But not until I kill you first!"

Al just had heard enough from this man. He punched Ogre in the gut so hard that it created a shock wave. Ogre went down & started to cough up blood. Then Al grabbed him by the throat & he slammed Ogre against the wall.

Al: "Who made you God little man? Not that sword, not that uniform, nothing."

Then Al pierced his hand into the wall & pulled out a piece of steel rebar & he raised in the air & pinned Ogre to the wall by bending the rebar around his neck.

Al: "You want to scare people? Fine, you can be a scarecrow."

Then Al picked up Ogre's sword & he quickly rams it into Ogre's mouth & it exited the back of his head into the wall behind him. He stopped as the sword was already halfway into the wall. It didn't take long for Ogre to die. Now, Al was on the hunt for an oil merchant called Gamal. He found out about him when he looked into Ogre's eye earlier. Ogre has been accepting bribes from him. If he got himself into trouble, Ogre finds a way to pin all of the blame on someone else. Oh, Al made sure he gave him a fitting death. When he found Gamal, he beat him within an inch of his life, dumped his own oil on him, & then he set him on fire. The sun was starting to rise, so Al decided to go back to the hotel.

Al: "So many evil people to kill, so little time."

* * *

 _1 week later, Night Raid base_

Najenda: "Apparently, someone is killing off potential targets in the most gruesome ways."

Bulat: "Yeah, we all have heard off this mystery killer."

Lubbock: "Sounds like someone I don't want to encounter in a dark alley."

Leone: "To me, it sounds like a good fight."

Mine: "To you, yeah."

Sheele: "Maybe we can recruit this mystery killer?"

Mine: "It's not the same when it was you, Sheele."

Sheele: "I'm just saying."

Akame: "Hmm, this mystery killer is either an enemy or a potential recruit."

Najenda: "Well, if any of you encounter this person, be on your guard."

* * *

That night, Al just finished killing another evil person & was on his way back to the hotel. But, he knew someone was following him.

Al: "I know you're there."

The person came out of hiding was a teenage girl with long black hair & had red eyes. Al recognized her from the wanted posters.

Al: "I know you, you're the girl from the wanted posters. One of the members of Night Raid, Akame."

Akame: "Hello, are you the mystery killer?"

Al: "So what if I am?"

Akame: "You should come with me."

Al: "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in joining Night Raid."

Akame: "Why not?"

Al: "I have my reasons. Well, I should be going back & you should too because the sun is going to rise soon."

Akame: "May I know your name?"

Al: "It's Al & we will meet again, Akame."

Akame: "Looking forward to it."

When it was morning, Al left the Imperial Capital. He decided to go back to the village to see if everything was fine there.


	4. Chapter 4

_Night Raid base_

* * *

Najenda: "Welcome back, Akame."

Akame: "Hello everyone, I have some news."

Najenda: "Do tell."

Akame: "I've found the mystery killer."

Everybody was shocked to hear this news.

Najenda: "Tell me everything."

Akame: "I was on my way to eliminate my target & when I arrived at the target's home, I felt this strange presence. So, I didn't go inside, I waited outside looking through a window. My target didn't know that he was there, until he revealed himself. It was almost as if he _came out_ of the darkness. My target didn't have the time to react, the very second he saw him, he killed him in an instant. I've carefully followed him, but he knew I was following him  & he called me out. He recognized me from the wanted posters & I asked him if he was the mystery killer & he acknowledged it. I asked him to come with me, but he said he wasn't interested in joining Night Raid for his own reasons. Before we departed, I asked him his name & he responded with Al & that we will meet again."

Najenda began to process the information.

Najenda: "From what you told me, this man known as Al could have an Imperial Arms. Also, he is very skilled in assassination techniques. Most importantly, he is not our enemy."

Bulat had a guess.

Bulat: "It sounds like he's been specially trained by some military."

Lubbock was relieved.

Lubbock: "I'm glad he's on our side."

Leone was itching for a fight.

Leone: "Now, I really want to fight him."

Mine wondered about what Akame said.

Mine: "Akame, what did you mean by "he _came out_ of the darkness"?

Akame: "It was like he was using the darkness as a place to travel & hide. He came out of it like some kind of spiritual doorway."

Sheele made a childish guess.

Sheele: "So he's like the Boogeyman?"

Mine turned to Sheele.

Mine: "Don't say that."

Sheele: "What?"

Mine: "The Boogeyman."

Sheele: "Why?"

Mine: "Because it's ridiculous & I'm sure it has something to do with his Imperial Arms."

Sheele: "Oh, ok."

Najenda: "Akame, since you have seen him first, can you describe what he looks like?"

Akame: "His height is 6'11" & his weight is somewhere in the 400 lb range, but he's muscular. I could tell because he was wearing this skin tight black costume. But, I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a matching black mask with large white designs around his glowing green eyes. His costume has an "M" shaped white stripe on the chest. As for the extra accessories, a red tattered cape, 3 skull emblems on his upper torso which are connected with chains, & spiked gauntlets on his hands, forearms, & calves."

Every member of Night Raid except for Akame had dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

Akame: "...What?"

* * *

A few days later, Al returned to the village. Everyone was happy to see him return, especially Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu. They were talking to the Mayor & he looked towards Al. They followed his vision & the very second they saw him, they ran towards him & hugged him in a welcoming embrace. Al felt the happiness from them & he hugged them back.

Tatsumi: "Welcome home, Al."

Sayo: "We missed you."

Ieyasu: "We're glad you're back."

Al: "I missed you 3 too."

They ended the hug & the Mayor went towards them.

The Mayor: "It's good to have you back, Al."

Al: "It's good to be back, sir."

Sayo: "I have a great idea. Tonight, let's throw a welcome home party."

The Mayor: "Yes, that sounds wonderful."

Al: "Heh."

* * *

 _1 week later, nighttime._

* * *

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu approached Al.

Tatsumi: "Al, can you come with us? It's important."

Al: "Alright."

They led Al to the Mayor's house & they went inside. They went inside the dining room to see the Mayor sitting at the head of the table & the 4 of them took a seat.

The Mayor: "Now that all of you are here, what was it that you 3 wanted to talk about?"

Al could not help but feel a little confused, why was it so important that Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu required his presence to speak with the Mayor? Then, Tatsumi said something that Al did not want to hear.

Tatsumi: "We want go to the Imperial Capital to earn money to help the village."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the Imperial Capital_.

* * *

 _ **Leave that boy behind c**_ _ **onvict of our trades.**_

 _ **Steal the small ones c**_ _ **arved & homemade.**_

 _ **Transform children f**_ _ **lesh & living slaves.**_

 _ **Clowns & jesters are the ones you can not save.**_

 _ **The man who laughs.**_

 _ **The man who laughs.**_

The Man Who Laughs by Rob Zombie.

* * *

There was a tall(6'11) & skinny man with long rainbow hair(below the neck length). He's dressed in a 3 piece black suit with a shiny black necktie while wearing an open black trench coat. He was walking down a quiet & empty street with his hands in his trench coat's pockets. He stopped walking & looked down while his hair was covering his face.

?: "Looks like I'm a day late & a dollar short. But, I know you were here & I know you will come back just like a stray cat. I don't blame you, I mean look at this place, it's drawing you here like vultures are drawn to death."

Then two officers came from around the corner.

Officer 1: "Well, what do we have here?"

Officer 2: "A clown."

?: "Hiya, gents. I'm the Invoker, but if you want to keep it short "Voker". Also, if you want to be proper, you can call me Mr. V. Can you help me find someone?"

Officer 1: "Well Mr. V, we can."

Officer 2: "For a price."

He raised his head to reveal his face. He had rainbow eyebrows & he was wearing corpse paint(A style of black & white makeup, used by black metal bands to make them appear inhuman, corpse-like, or demonic.).

Invoker: "Here."

He threw a bag of gold coins at them & one of them caught it.

Invoker: "Now can you help me?"

Officer 1: "Sorry, we're off duty."

Officer 2: "But, meet us here tomorrow."

Invoker: "Alright, but before you, here's my card."

He pulled his hands out of his pockets & he made a joker card appear in his hand. He threw the card at one of the officers decapitating him.

Invoker: "Ahahaha!"

Officer 1: "You think this is funny!?"

Invoker: "I'm going to answer your question with a question."

He disappeared & reappeared behind the officer with inhuman speed. He had a grin on his face that reached both of his ears.

Invoker: "Why...so...serious?"


	5. Chapter 5

_1st. I want to say thanks to the ones who faved & followed this story. _

_2nd. This is an Alternate Universe story._

 _3rd. Characters will have more than one Teigu/Imperial Arms & there will be some __Teigu/Imperial Arms which I made up._

 _4th. The Shingu(Don't know the english word for it.)will appear._

 _5th. Characters will be sort of OOC & some OCS will appear._

 _6th. Some_ _villains will be turned heroes._

 _7th. Pairings, I'm not so sure of but, you won't be seeing the obvious ones like TatsumixEsdeath & LubbockxNajenda. But, I've already planned out some pairings. Here's one for example, Al Simmons/Spawn will have 3 women. That's all I'm going to say right there._

 _8th. Regarding Prime Minister Honest, I've decided that he will be much more dangerous than he actually is._

 _That's all. Here's the new chapter & I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Tatsumi: "We want to go to the Imperial Capital to earn money to help the village."

The Mayor: "I know you 3 want to help the village but, the Imperial Capital is dangerous."

Al: "He's right."

Sayo: "What do you mean?"

Al: "I was there."

Tatsumi, Sayo, Ieyasu, & The Mayor: "What?"

Al: "Yes, that's where I was when I left. Look, one of my abilities is sensing evil & trust me, most of what I sensed there was just purely & simply evil. The so called _**people**_ that live there commit all sorts of acts of depravity; Rape, Murder, Human Trafficking  & what more can I say? The list goes on."

There was moment of silence, until Sayo spoke up.

Sayo: "Well...what did you do about it while you were there?"

Al: "The only thing that I could do for _**them**_ was by sending each  & every single one of them straight into the deepest pits in Hell."

The Mayor: "Oh, is that so? Well, good riddance."

Tatsumi: "From what you said earlier, that means that there are good people that live there too."

Al: "Yes, but not a lot."

Tatsumi: "Anyway, you're probably wondering why you're here, right?"

Al: "Yes."

Tatsumi: "Me, Sayo, & Ieyasu want to be your students, your disciples."

Al: "Wait...what?"

Sayo: "Yes, we want you to teach us how to fight, how to survive."

Ieyasu: "We are skilled, but you are on a whole other level than all of us combined."

Sayo: "Please, Al. Become our Sensei."

Al: "Hmm...fine."

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Yes!"

Al: "Your training will be easy at first, but it will become hard over time. Understand?"

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Yes, Al Sensei!"

Al: "We'll leave in the morning."

* * *

 _Night Raid base, before sunrise._

* * *

Akame was still asleep in her room, but she was dreaming about something strange. What made it so strange is that it felt so real.

Akame: "Where am I?"

It was nighttime & she was in a forest. The only source of light she had was the moon. But, the moonlight had a light blue color to it.

Akame: "Light blue moonlight?"

She turned around to see the moon & it was a full moon with a light blue color.

Akame: "What is happening?"

Then, she had this feeling that something was drawing her in that direction & it felt warm & welcoming. So, she goes towards that direction. After a period of time of walking, white rose petals started to rain down from the sky. She stopped walking & caught some of them in her hand.

Akame: "Now, it's raining flower petals. Is all of this suppose to mean something?"

Then, she hears a female voice calling her name.

?: "Akame."

After hearing that voice, she started running. Eventually, she exited the forest. There was a small hill not too far from her & she sees a horse & it's rider on top of the hill. She walks towards the hill & the view became clear when she arrived at it's base. (This horse was inspired by a real Shire horse named Sampson later renamed Mammoth who was the tallest & heaviest horse ever recorded.)There was a healthy, white horse that stood 21.2½ hands high(i.e. 7 ft 2½ in or 219 cm at it's withers) & the rider was a teenage girl with long, flowing, white hair & she was wearing beautiful, white armor. Her bangs were hiding her eyes so Akame couldn't see them.

Akame: "Who are you?"

As a response, the girl just gave her a nice smile. After that, a large, pointed, spiraling horn shot out from the horse's forehead & huge angelic wings shot out from it's sides. This surprised Akame so much that she woke up.

Akame: "Mm!...What was that all about?"

The sun started to rise & Akame decided to get up & go cook breakfast. When she went inside the kitchen, she was greeted by Najenda.

Najenda: "Good morning Akame, you're up early."

Akame: "Good morning, I had this strange dream."

Najenda: "Alright, what happened in this dream?"

Akame: "Well..."

* * *

 _She told Najenda everything about what had happened in her dream_.

* * *

Akame: "I'm not sure if this was just a dream."

Najenda: "Hmm, have you seen this girl before?"

Akame: "No, that was the first time I have seen her. But, there is something bothering me."

Najenda: "What is it?"

Akame: "Something about her felt familiar...I can't explain it."

Najenda: "Well, don't think too hard on it."

Akame: "I'll try. Also, what's the name of that creature she was riding?"

Najenda: "I believe it's called an alicorn."

Akame: "It was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen...(stomach grumble)& it looked delicious."

Najenda: "(sweat dropped)."

* * *

 _The village exit, dawn_.

* * *

The Mayor was there to see Al, Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu leave the village to go on their trip.

Tatsumi: "We're gonna hit the road now, Mayor!"

The Mayor: "Well, you 3 have been pushing each other since you were just children. It's time to use that energy to make something good of yourselves.

Sayo: "You can count on us, sir! We'll bring back fortune back to the village."

Ieyasu: "That's right, nobody's gonna starve on our watch! Give it about 10 years or so, & everybody for miles will know my name!"

Sayo: "You'll probably break the law & get executed."

Ieyasu: "Sayo! Stop saying things that might actually happen!"

Sayo: "If you're aware of it yourself, fix either your oversleeping or how you have no sense of direction!"

The Mayor: "They're as spirited as always."

Al: "Yeah."

The Mayor: "Tatsumi, take my last parting gift with you. Keep it with you at all times. God will give you protection."

He gave Tatsumi a unique idol of their god.

Tatsumi: "I will, thank you! Alright, we're off!"

Al: "Go on ahead, I'll be with you 3 in a second."

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Alright."

They left Al & the Mayor alone.

Al: "I will make sure that they will become stronger."

The Mayor: "Please do, Al. But, can you promise me something?"

Al: "Yes?"

The Mayor: "Promise me that you will watch over them & all 4 of you come back home."

Al: "I promise."

They shook hands on it & they said goodbye.

* * *

 _1 day later_ , _in a forest_.

* * *

Al: "Alright, you 3, it's time to start your training."

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Yes, Al Sensei!"

Al: "But, we can't train here."

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Huh?"

Al: "I'm going to take you 3 to a place where you 3 can get much needed training."

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Ok."

Al: "Alright, here we go."

Al raised his right arm forward & opened his hand. Then, a portal appeared in front of them.

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Whoa...amazing."

Al: "It's called a portal. Now, do you 3 trust me?"

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Yes."

Al: "Then, let's go."

They all went through the portal & they appeared in a different forest, in a different world...of his creation.

Al: "Now, I'm going to train you 3 for 365 days. But, before you 3 say anything, don't worry about it. 1st, time here is different so not much time will pass back there. 2nd, we are the only people here. 3rd, there are animals & fish here, so you 3 won't go hungry. Now, any questions?"

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "No, Al Sensei!"

Al: "Very well, let's begin your training."

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Yes, Al Sensei!"

* * *

 _365 days later_.

* * *

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu stood before Al dressed in their training gear. Tatsumi & Ieyasu were only wearing shorts while Sayo was wearing shorts & a tank top. For 365 days, they all put their blood, sweat, & tears into their training & it all paid off. Tatsumi's body is now lean & muscular. His hair had grown long enough to reach the middle of his back & he has 2 bangs framing his face. Ieyasu's body is muscular & his hair grew past his neck. Sayo's body is muscular, but not too muscular. She made sure of that because she still wanted to look attractive...for a certain someone.

Al: "Congratulations Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu."

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Thank you, Al Sensei!"

Al: "You 3 have come a long way & completed your training. I'm very proud of you 3. You are all ready."

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu got their things together & went through the portal with Al, back to their world.

Al: "Only one day has passed here."

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Only one day?"

Al: "Yes."

Tatsumi: "Wow, you're truly amazing Al Sensei!"

Al: "Thanks."

When it was nighttime, they were surrounded by a group of bandits. They were planning on killing Al, Tatsumi, & Ieyasu & keeping Sayo alive for themselves. But, due to the fact that Al was there & those 3 were trained by him for 365 days & the _**special**_ weapons that he had made for them, those bandits didn't stand a snowflake's chance in Hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Welcome back, everyone! I know I'm a little late for saying this, but regarding the ending for the manga...to be honest with all of you I expected more & something different. BUT it did give me an idea of how I want to end the story! It will be a much more of a happy ending than the canon ending. Anyway, here is the next chapter & I hope all of you enjoy it!_**

* * *

Al, Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu were just standing in the middle of their desolation, the corpses of the bandits. They put a great distance between them & that area, until they found a nice spot to camp. Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu had a lot going on inside of their minds as they were looking at their weapons that their Sensei had made for them.

* * *

 _Flashback Start: Training_

* * *

Al: "Alright, here are your new weapons."

He gave Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu exact replicas of their weapons(A sword, a bow, & an ax). When they held the weapons in their hands, they were surprised by the weight of them.

Sayo: "It feels so light!"

Ieyasu: "It's almost as if it's not even there!"

Tatsumi: "Al Sensei, what kind of materials did you use to make these!?"

Al: "I'm glad you asked. Those weapons are made out of a metal which I named Ultima, a result from what I've created through magic & science from 2 rare metals that I've discovered during my travels. The 1st one is a meteoric ore with energy manipulating qualities called Wakandan Vibranium & the 2nd one is a very dense, artificial, virtually indestructible, iron/steel-based alloy called True Adamantium. The difference between these 2 metals is that True Adamantium is more hard, dense, & lethal than Wakandan Vibranium. A blade made out of True Adamantium is capable of cutting through almost anything, except itself. But, it can cut through flesh & bone like butter. Also, it can survive multiple explosive forces of great magnitude with no damage. But, Wakandan Vibranium is known for it's durability that can withstand _**nearly**_ unlimited amounts of force due to it's unique property to absorb vibratory waves such as sound  & kinetic energy. The more energy it absorbs, damaging & destroying it will be a challenge. Also, it remains #1 in it's ability to absorb impacts, noise, & sound & it has the power to greatly amplify mystical energies. It becomes highly unstable when used that way, as it taps into an energy flow that is virtually infinite. A suit of armor & a shield made out of Wakandan Vibranium is more than capable of protecting you from almost anything from arrows, bullets, cannon balls, explosives & etc."

They couldn't believe what they heard just now.

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "...Wow."

After they looked at their new weapons with fascination for a moment, Tatsumi had to ask him another question.

Tatsumi: "How did you get these 2 rare metals?"

Al: "Well, I saved a man's life. What I didn't know was that this man was royalty. His name was T'Challa, King of a tiny nation called Wakanda. Also, he was a great hero known as the Black Panther. After I saved his life, we became good friends & allies. Then his nation was in danger, so he asked me for my help & I helped erase the threat. The whole nation threw a celebration for my assistance of saving Wakanda. Then, T'Challa rewarded me with some Wakandan Vibranium & that is how I obtained the 1st rare metal.

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "You saved a king & his kingdom!? We're so glad to have you as our Sensei!"

Al: "Thanks, now for how I've obtained the 2nd rare metal. I've saved another man's life, but this man was not ordinary, because he displayed superhuman abilities & his bones were coated in True Adamantium. His name was James Howlett, but he wanted to be called Logan. He was another great hero known as Wolverine. He was kidnapped by the people that gave him True Adamantium. The reason why was because they wanted to use him as a weapon. Anyway, so I followed them to their secret base, freed Logan, & escaped together. But, not before I've obtained the True Adamantium in it's liquefied form & then helped Logan destroy the secret base."

Sayo: "A man that had his bones coated in metal...that sounds painful."

Al: "Yes, it was very painful for him. But if it wasn't for his superhuman abilities, he could've died. Anyway, after so much experimenting with these 2 rare metals, I've merged both of them together with magic & science. The result is the perfect metal that can be used for both offensive & defensive purposes along with a weightless enchantment & other enchantments I've casted upon it."

Ieyasu: "Al Sensei, exactly how much Ultima metal do you have?"

Al: "An abundance of it."

* * *

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Al noticed that his precious students/disciples were not looking so good.

Al: "It's alright you 3, we did what we must."

Tatsumi: "Al Sensei, how do you...deal with it?"

Al: "Hm?"

Sayo: "The...killing."

Ieyasu: "We can't just...sweep it under the rug. We know that this was just self defense, but still..."

Tatsumi: "We know that we have to do more killing...so how do we cope with it?"

Al: "I'm sorry you 3, but you don't. You will remember the lives that you've ended for the rest of your lives until you die. The fact that it bothers you 3 means that you're human. But, if it doesn't bother you at all, then you're not human. Remember this important lesson that I'm going to teach you 3, sometimes we have no choice but to kill. But, think of the ones that you want to protect, like each other & the ones that you've yet to protect. Now, did this help you 3 lighten the weight on your minds, hearts, & souls?"

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Yes, Al Sensei. We will remember this."

Al: "Now, try & get some sleep."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

* * *

While they were on the road, they discovered a family of 4 people: a man, a woman, a boy, & a girl being confronted by a group of Imperial soldiers. Whatever was going on, it was nothing good. Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu got bad vibes while Al knew exactly what was going on & what was about to happen.

Al: "Tatsumi, Sayo, Ieyasu, do you remember what I said last night?"

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Yes, Al Sensei."

Al: "Now, do you know what must be done?"

Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu: "Yes, Al Sensei."

Al: "Follow my lead."

Before the situation got any worse, Al, Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu killed the group of Imperial soldiers before they drew their weapons. The family showed them so much gratitude that they offered them dinner that night. Of course Al, Tatsumi, Sayo, & Ieyasu helped hunt the beast, harvesting vegetables, & etc. They all sat down by the campfire smiling, laughing, & just enjoying each other's company.


	7. Chapter 7

_Welcome back, everyone! I know I'm late for posting this, I'm just trying to find the motivation to start writing again. Your support had a big hand in the creation of this story, including you Danman22ful. To the ones who faved & followed this story, Thank you. Also, I'm aware of Hinowa Ga Yuku! What does that mean for this story? Well, I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, here is the new chapter! I know it's short, but I hope that you enjoy it!_

* * *

 _ **"The human face is, after all, nothing more nor less than a mask." Agatha Christie.**_

 _ **"We all wear masks, & the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin." Andre Berthiaume.**_

 _ **"Power comes with a price. It's a burden. It demands sacrifice." Drew Karpyshyn.**_

* * *

Prime Minister Honest: " _In order to indulge to one's hearts content & enjoy a long life, it's imperative one maintain a strong, stout body...in my younger days, it would be an understatement to say that I trained diligently...& thanks to that...I'm rather durable & tough...even now. Even after all the delectable, rich things I've gluttoned over...my body still stays quite healthy & sound. My dream is to live to around age 130...eating all the gourmet foods from all over the world...beautiful women under my arms...& killing all the things that iritate me. In order to do all that, I'm going to need my body in tip-top shape. So I don't take kindly to anyone scuffing it up._ But, I've discovered something that would help turn my dream into reality. There was a story that came from treasure hunters around their campfires. Some say that this story is the truth & some say it is just a myth.

* * *

(This story was inspired by the intro of The Black Cauldron movie, Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan Trailer, & Berserk. If your a fan of Berserk, you will see some elements in later chapters. It's told by Honest.)

* * *

 _ **Long ago, before the creation of the Imperial Arms/Teigu...before the rise of the Imperial Capital...there was once a man who yearned for power beyond human understanding so badly that he spent his entire life researching alchemy, magic, mythology, & theurgy. When he reached old age, he finally completed his work. During a solar eclipse, he performed a summoning ritual to bring forth a wrathful god. They say that the wrathful god was Yama, King of Hell, King Yan, Yanluo, Great King Enma, Great King Yeomna, or Shinje. Any of those names that you would wish to call him. However, there was not a single piece of evidence to back up that theory. The god was furious at the foolish mortal who carelessly summoned him & the god was going to give the mortal a punishment far much worse than death. But, the man was one step ahead of the god. He quickly performed a sealing ritual & sealed the god into a crucible of molten enchanted metal. There the god was imprisoned in the form of an oni mask. The man was going to don the mask, but the pure & utter excitement was too much for his old, frail heart. After that, the mask was never to be seen again. For an untold amount of years, the mask was hidden, waiting, while many have searched for it & died for it, knowing whoever would have it in their possession, would have not just the power of the wrathful god, but would also have the power to summon a myriad horde of ravenous oni...or so it is said to do around their campfires..."**_


	8. Chapter 8

_You're probably wondering...How powerful is Spawn in this story? Well, here is part 1 of "The Rise of a God."_

* * *

 _Right before Spawn fights Urizen for the 2nd time._

* * *

Al: "Damn it, Angela had to leave & there is no telling when she will be back. This going to be one hell of a fight. There is no way I'm going to keep necroplasm in order to win. Which means, I'm going to be a couple of more steps away from being sent back to Hell. Goddamn it all! If only there was a way..."

Right after he said that, he sees something falling from the sky.

Al: "Hm?"

It landed on the ground in front of him. It was a small glowing square object. He picked it up & examined it.

Al: "What are you?"

It answered his question.

Al: "A Cosmic Cube? What exactly do you do?"

It answered his question again.

Al: "You can grant anything that I desire!? Well, if that's the case, I wish that I had unlimited necroplasm."

Right after he made his wish, he started to scream.

Al: " **RRRRRAAAAAHHHHH**!"

His body erupted into large column of green energy. It was so powerful, that all of the angels in Heaven, all of the demons in Hell, & certain energy sensing people on Earth felt it. Even that got Urizen's attention. The large column of green energy started to become smaller, eventually revealing Al. But, some of that green energy was still there coming off of him, it resembled smoke & fire. Al no longer looked the same, he looked like a monster. He was taller, more muscular, & he had horns on top of his head.

Al: " **Ha...hahaha. Urizen, I hope that you're ready to fight. Because, you will not receive any mercy from me**."

* * *

 ** _That's right! I gave Spawn a Cosmic Cube thus becoming Omega Spawn! I'm not stopping there, I will give Spawn more power. He will affect not only the Marvel universe, but also the DC universe as well._**


End file.
